


Delirium

by Mettapapansey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fevers, Flowey gets sick, Hilarity Ensues, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettapapansey/pseuds/Mettapapansey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey has been sick as of late. He seems to not be thinking straight. Good thing he's got two friends who are out for his best interests... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

"AK-CHOO!" Flowey sneezing rand throughout the house. Frisk wiped off the sweat coming from the plant's pale face as they took the thermometer out of his mouth. To be honest, Frisk was just lucky it didn't fly across the room and crack this time. After wiping it gently, they examined it. The temperature was higher than they thought.

 

"I never thought a plant could get a fever..." Frisk noted to themself.

 

"I NEVER THOUGHT A PLANT COULD GET SICK," Papyrus added.

 

"then again, this is not your typical houseplant," Sans argued.

 

"TRUE, TRUE."

 

"kid, if you sneeze any harder you're gonna go bald. wouldn't want go bald, would you?"

 

"Can you shut up?" Flowey groaned. His voice was nasally and hoarse. "You're not making this any better." Sans shrugged.

 

"hey, better than dandelion."

 

"SANS," his brother scolded. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES."

 

Meanwhile, Frisk wrapped a blanket around the flower. He shivered, leaning his stem in with desperation. They also held a tissue up to his face and the flower's roots coiled around it, bringing it up to his dripping nostrils.

 

"Thanks, Chara..." The plant hacked violently as he blew on his nose.

 

"Um... it's Frisk," the child corrected.

 

"Whatever." A pair of roots came from behind Flowey and threw the blanket over his head. "I'm t-too sick to care." Another wave of coughs pounded against his vocal cords. Frisk turned to the skelebros, their face full of concern.

 

"Are you sure you guys could take care of him while I'm gone?"

 

"WHY OF COURSE, HUMAN," Papyrus chirped. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MOST EXCELLENT IN PATIENT CARE AND SPAGHETTI FEEDING. JUST ASK SANS. WHICH REMINDS ME, I MUST PREPARE THE NOODLES~." Papyrus flopped his way out of the room, leaving Frisk and Sans alone with the sickly plant. Of course since Flowey was sick, he didn't really feel like killing anybody. Instead Flowey futzed around with his blanket, coiling it closer to his body. Sans turned to the child and stared at them.

 

"eh… let's just hope the weed eats better than i did," the skeleton said with a wink. "i highly doubt it though"

 

"Uuuuuuugah..." Flowey groaned and gagged. "Just leave before I - HAH! AH! AHH-CHOO!"

 

"sure we'll take care of the plant," Sans reassured Frisk. "i mean come on. other than papyrus's cooking, what's the worst that could happen?"

 

* * *

 

 

It was during the heat of the midday sun when the two brothers checked on Flowey again. The painful sounding coughs and loud sneezing eventually ceased hours ago, according to Papyrus. Despite this wave of blissful silence, Sans and Papyrus checked on him. With spaghetti in hand and a slothful skeleton on his back, Papyrus slowly creaked open the door and peered inside.

 

The room was empty, since Papyrus and Sans were the only ones home. Flowey was the only one in there, but as the brothers predicted, he was out cold. Both of them could hear the plant snore raggedly even though his head had drooped over. Other than that, the room was silent. A noticeably grotesque bubble had been forming underneath his face, growing bigger with every breath he took. Sans tried to stifle his giggles.

 

"SANS," Papyrus whispered. "CEASE YOUR LAUGHTER THIS INSTANT."

 

"that must be some quality bubble gum he's got there," Sans observed.

 

"NO, IT'S NOT," Papyrus muttered back. Sans's smile widened. At first Papyrus wondered where the pun was before he realized that he'd walked into it. Willingly. Gritting his teeth, Papyrus stomped his foot on the ground and shouted, "AUGH, I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Sans kept chuckling, which seemed to be enough to get the comatose plant to stir. Abruptly, the snot bubble exploded and Flowey lifted his head.

 

"Wha...?" Flowey's face became flushed with green. "Who's there?"

 

"HELLO THERE, FLOWERY."

 

"flowey."

 

"FLOWEY." As Papyrus approached him, he set the spaghetti on the bed. "THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE AWAKE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS JUST THE MEAL YOU NEED TO GET BETTER." Flowey stared, one eye more open than the other. He blinked blearily at them. Papyrus wondered if he noticed that his face was dripping.

 

"this probably wasn't a good idea..."

 

"OH HUSH, SANS," the taller skeleton chided. "JUST GIVE HIM A MUNUTE TO COLLECT HIS BEARINGS."

 

Pulling out a tissue nearby, Papyrus began to wipe Flowey's face as well as the table. Papyrus covered his whole face, yet Sans could hear the flower mumble something. It was difficult to make it out, but it didn't seem like he was putting up a fight. His posture was too bent and his voice was too soft for him to be hostile.

 

"hey," Sans piped up. "i think he's trying to tell us something, bro."

 

"HE IS?" Papyrus leveled with the plant, slapping his hands eagerly on his knees. "WHAT IS IT, BEST FRIEND? MAYBE THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD BE OF SOME ASSISTANCE?" The shivering plant hunched over and squinted at them.

 

"Uugh... where's... where's Chara?"

 

"YOU MEAN FRISK? FRISK IS STILL AT SCHOOL," the skeleton explained. "DO YOU NEED THEM FOR ANYTHING?"

 

"I need to tell them something..." Flowey sniffled. "Something important."

 

"we could always tell them if you want."

 

"YES," Papyrus agreed. "WE'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO RELAY WHATEVER YOU SAY BACK TO FRISK. PLEASE TELL US, FRIEND. WHAT IS YOUR MESSAGE?" Their replies got answered through a series of coughs before Flowey spoke.

 

"Come find Chara," Flowey whined. "Have you seen them? I love them! They're my... best friend."

 

Papyrus stared at the flower incredulously before pensiveness took its place. He had never heard Flowey talk about Frisk in this way before. Why, he didn't think Flowey even harbored such feelings for such a person (or anyone, really). On the other hand, here they were; these feelings in plain sight for all to see. Confused, Papyrus turned to his brother, wondering what his take on all of this was. The shorter skeleton shrugged his shoulders.

 

"he's delirious," Sans concluded. "he's not talking about frisk..."

 

"BUT DON'T YOU REMEMBER THIS MORNING," Papyrus rebutted. "FLOWEY'S BEEN CONFUSING THEIR NAME FOR CHARA ALL DAY."

 

"so what? you think he likes them?"

 

"PROBABLY."

 

"you think he wants to go on a date with them?"

 

"…MAYBE~."

 

"you think he wants to marry them and give them a one way trip to…"

 

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR."

 

"Grillby's."

 

"SANS, THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

 

"it makes perfect sense to me. once you try grillby's, you never go back."

 

Papyrus was about to grumble something else when Flowey's violent  hacking caught their attention again. After all, they were still sharing the room with a potentially dangerous plant that would be dangerous if he were in his right mind. Flowey didn't happen to be present in the room, other than physically. He seemed to be tearing up, sweat dripping from his crusty petals, but his eyes were wandering away from them.

 

"Charaaaa," Flowey howled. "Don't leave me here. Chara come back! I can't live like this anymore. I need someone to play with. I need you! I'm so alone... You're the only one who understands me, Chara. Come back... please. You're my one true love."

 

"you know what this means, bro?" Sans's smile started to become cheeky.

 

"OH NO YOU DON'T."

 

"this is the start of a..."

 

"SANS."

 

"a..."

 

"DON'T DO IT."

 

"budding..."

 

"SANS!!!"

 

"budding romance~"

 

"HNNNNNNG!!" Papyrus slammed his phalanges into his skull. The other skeleton was pretty sure that if he applied anymore force that his head would crack open. Sans calmed down however. He leaned over to the skeleton's ear and whispered.

 

"hey, i got an idea. why don't we set these two lovers on a date and REALLY make this relationship bloom?"

 

"SANS," Papyrus addressed. "YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT. WHEN SHOULD WE DO IT, THOUGH? I WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE PROVIDING THE CATERING AND METTATON WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SET UP THE ATMOSPHERE~. BUT WHEN SHOULD WE HAVE IT?"

 

"how about tonight?"

 

"SANS, THAT'S RIDICULOUS. WE CAN'T DO IT TONIGHT! OR... CAN WE?" _Hmm?_

 

"how about we make it official?" Pulling out his cellphone, Sans turned his attention to the plant. "hey flowey, would you smooch a human?"

 

"A.... B C D. It doesn't matter..." The flower lurched forward for a moment and gagged.

 

"say, you like chara, right?"

 

"....yeah."

 

"you wanna see them again?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"HOW ABOUT IF WE TOLD YOU CHARA WOULD LIKE TO GO ON A DATE?"

 

"With me?"

 

"you bet."

 

"I wanna go!"

 

"great," Sans winked. "so we'll see you tonight?"

 

"But dad," Flowey protested. "I can't go tonight. I'm too sick." While Flowey proceed to cough a lung out, Sans turned and stared at Papyrus momentarily. His pupils looked ready to shrink into an oblivion. The taller skeleton clung to his legs in case he were to fall off, laughing. Papyrus started to sweat a little.

 

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU GO YOU WILL FEEL BETTER."

 

"You think so? Okay I'll go."

 

"REALLY?"

 

"Yeah," the plant smiled blearily. "Anything for Chara."

 

"frisk."

 

"Frisk." Suddenly, the flower jerked his head back, thrusting himself forward with a sneeze. "Uuuugh, I keep mixing up their name..."

 

"so how does 8 sound?"

 

"That's fine," Flowey snorted forcefully. "I'll just wait here."

 

"ok, see you tonight."

 

Flowey nodded with yawn. "I'll see you, tonight..."

 

"MAKE SURE TO WEAR CLOTHES."

 

"Okay, Mom... good night..."

 

After asking Papyrus to bend over, Sans stretched out his hand and shut Flowey's eyes. The plant was surprisingly quick to droop over, as if nothing ever happened.

 

"YOU KNOW SANS," Papyrus piped. "I DON'T THINK THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA. FLOWEY'S MY FRIEND. I SHOULD NOT BE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A FRIEND LIKE THIS..."

 

"oh come you'll be fine," Sans said dismissively. "and if anything, i'll even take the bullet for ya. he'd probably go easier on you if he knew it's from me."

 

"OH BROTHER," Papyrus smiled warmly. "WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT A SIBLING LIKE YOU?" Sans merely shrugged in response. And with that, a date was born. Papyrus was going to have to make more spaghetti.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little spin with this post right here. http://devichonee.tumblr.com/post/134509404320
> 
> I kinda wrote part of this while I was at school and I was originally going for a one-shot but I guess the story had other ideas, instead. It was pretty fun to write, though. Sans and Papyrus are pretty fun to write (until Sans starts with his puns and they are the death of me). So we've got a budding romance going on here.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
